The present invention relates to a receiving container composed of synthetic plastic material and provided with card-like information carriers with a clamping device for mounting on clothing.
Such receiving containers are used for receiving name tags, identification cards, and the like required during conferences or for entering security areas or the like. The receiving containers of this type are worn on clothing. In the case of identification cards and the like, it is frequently required to remove information carriers from such a receiving container, to use it and then to introduce back into the receiving container. For mounting the receiving containers on the clothing it is known to provide a conventional clamping device with bands or the like in slots or other passages in the receiving container so that the receiving container can be loosely suspended on the clamping device. This solution however has the disadvantage that the receiving container is loosely suspended on the clothing, and in particular when it is used with name tag it does not occupy a position provided for the text or in other words it is difficult to read and must be constantly oriented properly. In the case of security cards it is necessary to release the whole receiving container with the clamping device on the clothing for withdrawing the card or in the safety areas or the like mounting the receiving container on alternating clothing.